TVR Cerbera 4.5
|manufacturer = TVR |year = |drivetrain = |engine = TVR AJP8 (Speed Eight) |torque = 379.7 lb-ft |power = 428 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The TVR Cerbera 4.5 is a Road car produced by TVR. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2, before being overshadowed by the TVR Cerbera Speed 6 '97. Colors There are fifteen colors available for this vehicle: * Opal White * Silverstone Metallic * Green Black Pearl * Moon Raker Black Metallic * Formula Red Pearl * Pearl Gold * Crimson Starmist * Macao Yellow * Midas Yellow Pearl * Aston Sage Green Pearl * Cooper Green Metallic * British Racing Green * Cobalt Blue * Space Blue Pearl * Raspberry Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The TVR Cerbera began life as nothing more than a styling exercise, but was quickly given the go ahead to be built as a full scale model. The car eventually made its debut at the London Motor Show in 1993 and wowed crowds with its low slung, 2+2 body, innovative interior and extravagant design details. Originally the Cerbera was destined to make use of Rover's V8 engines, as used in the Chimaera and Griffith, however it was eventually decided that it would get TVR's own Speed Eight unit. The engine itself is more akin to something you'd find in a Formula One car. It's an all alloy unit, with eight cylinders arranged in a 75 deegree Vee. With 360 BHP to call upon, it pumps out race car levels of power from its 4.2 litres as well. Acceleration is on a par with any supercar; the sprint from 0-60 mph takes just 4 seconds, and 100 mph is despatched in just nine seconds. The Cerbera eventually runs out of steam at 180 mph. As well as a 4.2 litre car, the Cerbera is also available with a 4.5 litre engine which develops an even more outrageous 420 BHP. Although the engine is located at the front of the car, its compact nature allows it to be situated so far back in the chassis, that its got the kind of balanced weight distribution normally only found in mid engined cars. Power is put through the back wheels via a five speed manual gearbox and the Cerbera also boasts ventilated disc brakes all round, although there is no ABS system available. Meanwhile independent double wishbone suspension ensures the racing car theme is continued when it comes to handling. The Cerbera sits on 7.5Jx16 inch wheels shod with 225/45 ZR16 tyres on the front and 235/50 ZR16 tyres on the rear. With the change in racing rules that spelled the end of TVR's awesome Speed Twelve a mighty LM version of the Cerbera was prepared for track use, utilising its awesome V12 engine. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the TVR dealership in North City for 81,290 Credits. Pictures -R-TVR_Cerbera_4.5.jpg|A TVR Cerbera 4.5 with racing modifications applied. File:Vce5nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:TVR Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars